


this place is home

by minhyukies (chrobins)



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 12:15:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14670902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrobins/pseuds/minhyukies
Summary: edawnie and hui share the same bed and snuggle all the way until morning and the smell of pancakesimplied jinho/another member. let your imagination go wild.





	this place is home

Ever since it became a habit, Hwitaek looked forward to having Hyojong slide into his bed in the middle of the night, latching on softly. And on days where they didn’t share a bed, it felt strange...like something was missing and Hwitaek’s heart felt empty.

 

But Hyojong too didn’t like to sleep alone. He liked to hold onto someone, or have someone hold onto him. And nearly every time, Hyojong wanted his hyung to be the one to do so. He didn’t even hide it anymore, sometimes ignoring his bed all together to find his leader and slid himself inside the covers. And sometimes Hwitaek left his blanket untucked for him.

 

When the door to his room opened, Hwitaek rolled around and opened his arms out. Almost immediately, Hyojong nearly dived into the embrace, sighing when Hwitaek’s arms wrapped around his shoulders. “Hyung.” Hyojong murmured softly, burying his face in Hwitaek’s neck.

 

“Feel better?” Hwitaek’s voice was a little raspy; they had just gotten back from a night out with their bandmates, and maybe he drank one too many shots of soju. But with Pentagon, his favorite boys in the entire universe...it was easy to get carried away. 

 

“Mm.” Hyojong already found his most comfortable position, settling his body comfortable with Hwitaek, shoulders settling and breath evening out slowly. “Morning…”

 

Hwitaek laughed, rubbing Hyojong’s back through his hoodie. He seemed especially tired, not even able to talk much more. He pressed a soft kiss to Hyojong’s forehead with a soft smile. “I’ll wake you up.” He offered, but Hyojong was already fast asleep. 

 

* * *

 

Hwitaek did not wake up first; he never did. It’s Hyojong that opened his heavy eyelids, groaning as the early morning sunlight streamed in. He should have had the energy to close them for a peaceful morning. But it seemed the universe had other plans.

 

But Hwitaek’s sleeping face was a lovely greeting, all soft with no signs of stress or worry. Even the little wrinkles on his forehead weren’t there. Hyojong smiled, enjoying the way their legs intertwined and their bodies pressed close and the soft fan of Hwitaek’s breath fanning over Hyojong. It would be such a shame to disturb a peaceful looking Hwitaek.

 

Hyojong pulled the covers of their head, a little hole forming to let air out. He giggled a little to himself, one hand sliding to Hwitaek’s neck to caress him gently. He leaned forward and pressed their lips together, soft touches bringing warmth to Hyojong’s body. He kisses along the expanse of his lips, the tip of his nose, his soft pink cheeks and just over his eyelids.

 

As Hyojong kissed his way back down, he felt Hwitaek roll into him, felt a hand slide along his waist to pull him closer, felt eager lips tilting up to find his own. Though sleepy, Hwitaek captures Hyojong’s sneaky kisses, suckling lightly on his bottom lip as his eyes fluttered open. “Morning.” He offered as they parted, foreheads pressed together.

 

“Morning.” Hyojong mumbled right back, voice thick with sleep. He felt so warm and utterly comfortable that moving away would feel like the world’s end. His body thrummed with absolute delight, the blankets and Hwitaek’s embrace making him feel safe. “More?” He asked with a little sparkle in his eyed.

 

Saying no to Hyojong was like saying no to the most adorable puppy; impossible. And Hwitaek didn’t even want to, pulling Hyojong so the younger boy rolled on top of him. 

 

_ Perfect.  _ They both thought before their lips met again.

 

Their lips moved in tandem, just exploring the many ways they could slot their lips together over the course of the morning. Hwitaek let their opens mouths connect, let Hyojong’s curious tongue meet his own before he brought his lips together, sucking lightly until Hyojong whimpered. But their lips pressed together again and again, tasting with tongue over lips, tongues in each other’s cheeks, hands holding on tight to each other’s body for fear of being apart.

 

Hyojong pressed their open lips together once more, closing his eyes and making soft little sounds as their tongues met, flicking against one another, pressing close as if they too did not want to separate. 

 

Hwitaek swallowed every soft little sound Hyojong made, rubbing soft circles into Hyojong’s hips with the press of his thumbs. Hyojong in turn shivered and moaned open into his hyung, pressing his lips together and peppering them over Hwitaek’s lips. It made Hwitaek smile, a soft giggle bubbling in his throat. But Hyojong took revenge with a soft roll of his hips.

 

And when Hwitaek rolled his head back and moaned every so softly, Hyojong rested his chin on his hyung’s chest and smiled. 

 

“Jongie, it’s too early to play games…” Hwitaek sighed heavily, closing his eyes and letting Hyojong pepper more kisses along the expanse of his neck.

 

“You started it.” Hyojong said quietly, kissing his way back to Hwitaek’s jaw before settling in the crook of his neck. They lay in silence, stray hands  grazing each other’s bodies under the cover of the blanket. They both hum with each soft touch. “I smell pancakes.”

 

Hwitaek tilted his neck up and sighed thoughtfully. “Hongseokie is amazing.” Hyojong nodded in approval, waiting until they both had the energy to get out of the comfort of their warm bed. But the prospect of warm fluffy pancakes outweighed the aching tiredness and the soft throbbing of a hangover looming over them.

 

As Hyojong made it out of Hwitaek’s room, not bothering to put on pants and very comfortable in his oversized hoodie, he bumped into Jinho on the way to the kitchen. “Ah, morning.” Jinho greeted with a big smile that only grew wider when he saw Hyojong’s appearance. “Your lips are red.” He stated with a knowing glint in his eyes.

 

“You have a hickey on your neck.” Hyojong pointed out casually, making his way down the hallway. “I won’t tell anyone.” Though it wasn’t a secret, the thought made Jinho burst into a red tomato before disappearing into the bathroom.

 

The kitchen was vibrant with the loud hollering of their members as pancakes piled high on a plate and Hyojong knew there was no place he’d rather be than here.

**Author's Note:**

> please let me know what you thought!


End file.
